For The Love of Gunn Series
by JensenAcklesFever
Summary: For The Love Of Gunn Series is a original series about the winchesters and their journey with their family friend.


11/4/06

"Another"

'Supernatural' created by: Eric Kripke

Written by: Mary Tamura

**The boys find out that there may be another hunter that is connected with them more than they ever imagined.**

Sam and Dean are driving and they pass a girl about 19 leaning on a red jeep with a big duffle bag as big to hold a body and a back pack. She sees them and walks towards them as they slow down. They asked her where she is heading and what is wrong with her car.

"I trying to get to San Jose but I can't even get this damn car to get me two more miles to the gas station to see what is wrong with it," She replied.

Sam gets out of the car and opens the back door of the Impala and gestures, "Get in, we'll take you."

Dean roles his eyes and puts his hands on his forehead as she gets into the back seat.

"You just had to," Dean complained.

"Come on, we don't have a job yet and it doesn't hurt taking her," Sam retorted.

Dean snorted and the girl leans forward and rests her head on her arms that are on the front seat and says, "You know, I can hear you I'm not deaf."

After a couple minutes of silence the girl turns on the radio. And Sam says, "Why you heading to San Jose anyway?"

"Family lives there, She told him.

"Sam," He said holding out his hand.

"Ruth," she replied shaking it. She smiled.

"Short for Ruthie?" Dean asked.

She glared at him.

"And this right here is my brother," Sam got cut off.

"What the hell is this?" Dean said listening to the radio. Jessica Simpson was to be heard. He pushed a button and it switched to AC DC.

"Dean," Sam continued. Ruth laughed.

"What you don't like pop music?" she said jokingly.

Dean snorted.

A few hours pass and soon Ruth and Sam are laughing as they slow down. They get out of the car at the gas station.

"Sam, refill the car and I'm gonna take a dump," Dean said.

"Okay," The younger brother said obediently.

"What a great vocabulary," Ruth said sarcastically.

"Quite articulate, isn't he? You know, he's the scholar in the family," Sam told her mockingly as he was refilling the car with gas. She laughed. The man at the gas station come up to them and tells them that Dean had asked him to go check out a car a few miles down and to talk to Sam and Ruth.

"Yeah, um…" she told the man telling her where it is exactly. He told her they will tow it and see what is wrong with it.

Dean comes back with a smile on his face. Sam frowns and looks at the map he pulled out earlier shaking his head.

"What?" Ruth said.

"Numbers," He replied.

"Ah, yes, so he's the girl magnet?"

"Yes, I am," Dean says coming up from behind him. Sam hits his shoulder, "you need more practice, Sammy."

"Is this all you guys do?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah," they both replied earnestly.

When Ruth's car came and the mechanic said that it would take a couple days to get the parts they decided to head down to the center of town to get motel rooms and something to eat.

They sit down at a table and Ruth asked, "So, what did you say your last name was again?" 

"We didn't say, but, it's Winchester," Dean told her.

"Winchester, Winchester, I know that name, is it like in the 'Winchester Mystery House?'" She asked them.

They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, I have to tell you the story, I live near this one house that is now a museum called the Winchester Mystery House. It is said to be haunted and the tour guides like telling stories about their ghostly encounters and stuff like that."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

She went on, "It all started when Sarah Winchester's Husband William died. She inherited more than 20 million bucks, because he is the maker of Winchester rifle. And Sarah said that it was haunted by the people that have been killed by the Winchester rifles."

She took a sip of her soda, "She went to a medium and the medium told her to continue building and if she stopped she would die. So Sarah kept building and she made it so the ghosts would get confused. She made stairs heading to no where and doors opening to nothing. Stuff like that. She would sleep in different room each day because she was afraid the ghosts would get her. The construction stopped after her death. And now it is a legend."

"Wow," Dean said, "you really know about it, ever visited it?" 

"Never, the thought of going somewhere that is haunted is just creepy, you know?" Ruth told him.

"You never told us your last name?"

"Gunn," She replied.

At the motel Ruth hands them a load of cash for the motel she has gotten. Sam and Dean looked at each other like something is up.

"How did you get all the cash?" Sam asked Ruth as they were walking.

"A life of all work and no play," She replied.

"Ohhh, you and Sammy have that in common," Dean said referencing to something "personal."

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean," Ruth said, "and I have a feeling I don't want to know," She said getting the hint.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what goes on inside my brother's head," Sam told her. 

They went to their rooms and even though it was 5:00, Ruth said, "Night!"

In Sam and Dean's motel room Sam told Dean what was on his mind.

"That money is way too much for a 19 year old girl to have. Shouldn't she be at home?" Sam complained to his brother.

"You mean, shouldn't she be home knitting?" Dean smiled.

"Dean, this isn't funny!" Sam told his brother.

"Sammy, stop looking into this!" Dean told him.

"Talking about her home didn't she say she had family here?" Sam asked, "I'm gonna go ask her what she's really about."

"Is this another 'Meg' again? Because I don't think I can handle that," Dean told him.

"Well, if it is another 'Meg' than we should seriously look into this girl," Sam told him, "Can you go to the library for me and search Ruth Gunn, if that's her real name, and also check out info about The Winchester Mansion, will ya?"

"Okay, captain," Dean said.

Sam just glared and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Over to Ruth's, room maybe I can entice her into giving me info,"

"Oooh, so this is another Meg sit-ti-a-tion," He said jeering at him.

"Oh, Please! Would you stop?" Sam told him.

"Just, be safe," He said with a fake worried look on his face.

Sam scowled at him because he was referencing something that was, well, let's just put it, only for viewers 13 and over.

A couple minutes later there's a knock at her door. She opened it and it was Sam.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she told him letting him in, "What's up?" she saw a mad look on his face.

"Okay, so I came over here to clear some things up. I'm just a tad confused. Didn't you say that you had family here in San Jose?" He got cut off.

"Sam,"

".. And how did you get all that money?"

"Sam,"

"Because I don't think you just got it from working,"

"SAM! I'm trying to talk. Give me a chance to explain!" Ruth yelled at him.

He sat down on the bed and look like he wanted to punch something. She sat down next to him and said, "This might sound a little crazy but,"

"I'm up for crazy. But lying I ain't so happy about,"

"Just shut up and listen! I'm trying to talk!" She scolded.

"Okay, so, I don't have a family here. And I don't work for the money. Technically I do, if you say that cheating in a poker game is called working then yeah. But, I didn't know you guys would look into it that much," She told him truthfully with a 'will you forgive me' face.

Sam's cell phone rang and it was Dean, "Hey, It is her real name..and,"

"I, I have to call you back," he said in shaking.

"Oh, Oh, tell me everything you guys are doing!!! If you learn something new….." Dean said rambling on.

He cut him off and put his cell phone away, "Sorry."

"Wait, why are you guys looking into this? Why did you get a motel room here too?" She said, "Are, Are you guys stalking me?" She said worriedly.

"No, No.."

"I was joking, But, I would love those answers,"

"Okay, we are staying here because we were sight-seeing and we decided to see the Winchester Mansion," He lied, "and now that we know that you don't have family here, what is a 19-year-old girl doing here."

"Oh, This is gonna be long, you should lay back and enjoy my story," She told him, "My dad, my mom and my brother, they're gone, everyone. I have no one. They all died one after another right after my birthday. Weird, huh?"

Sam looked at her apathetically not knowing what to say.

"My dad was into all this weird stuff like trying to find ghost and stuff, my mom almost left him because she though instead of going out to business he would cheat on her. But one time my brother and I decided to sneak into his truck and see what he was up to. And, It wasn't pretty," She started to tear up remembering.

"He killed 3 people. I saw it. We saw it. It scarred me for life. He saw that we were in the car and he wasn't mad. He was, almost, glad. My brother and I were just shocked, no tears. Nothing. After that he would take us shooting and taught us how to throw knives at dart boards," she said her eyes watering, she smiled. 

"And he one day told us what he did. What he was doing when he was gone and what he did and why he did what we saw. He killed ghosts and paranormal stuff. And ever since, my brother and I would help him. That's why I'm here, found that weird stuff was happening at the mansion. The one I mentioned earlier. So, I'm gonna check it out tomorrow."

"By yourself? I'm coming with you,"

"No way, your just an innocent by standard it too dangerous,"

"And you're telling this to a 24-year-old guy, because? You know I'm gonna go no matter what you say, you might get hurt, and that's all that matters. Who cares about me!"

"Maybe I do," She told him, "Okay, that just sounded really wrong but, I don't want an innocent person being hurt. That'll be my fault. It would be your blood on my hands."

There was a knock at the door, "M'am, is he bothering you? I heard arguing." The tenant asked her.

She opened her mouth to respond and Dean came up behind her and said, "oh, it's okay, their married, you know young couples, they fight all the time! But the best part is, they'll have the best make up sex in the world. Every time," Dean smiled.

Sam blushed and had a face of disgust and like he was about to shoot Dean. And Ruth slapped her forehead in seeing the ignorant remark that was just said.

"We're fine, bye," she said politely to the tenant. 

The tenant left and Sam got up to push Dean out of the room.

Ruth was too quick and she went over to Dean and punched him in the shoulder, "Dude, she hits harder than you, Sammy!" Dean said as he declined.

"If you do that again, I will rip out your finger nails with blunt, rusted, pliers."

Sam's eyes grew big and felt for his brother, "We'll be leaving now," he said in a high pitched tone.

Dean walked down the hallway in silence, "Scary part is, I actually believe she would do that."

"Dude, I need to tell you what happened,"

"You did it!?" Dean said.

"Ew, No, that's disgusting," He slapped at his brother, "Ruth is a hunter."

"You mean huntress." Dean corrected.

"Uh, who cares! Same thing! To the point, Dean!" Sam said.

Dean just stopped because it just hit him, "Wait, are you saying that she is one of us?"

"Yeah," He said nodding knowing it is going to be a hard night.

"I knew that named sounded familiar!" Dean said.

He got out John's journal out and looked through it. And in one of the entries John wrote…

"I Saw Mr. Gunn today, He said that He knew what killed Mary, But, I don't think he really knows what he is doing. He is no better than I tracking this thing and I don't believe him for one second. How naive is he? He tells me that he is bringing his daughter and son hunting with him. They have only got to be about 9 and 13. At least Sam and Dean are older."

"Like that makes it any better," Dean said under his breath.

"… He told me that Ruth has a real knack for hunting. She already knows how to use the newspapers in tracking things. And he tells me that Stephen is good at shooting…"

"There's a note from Mr. Gunn, too,"

"Hello there my friend, Well, this is the last time we will ever be able to talk, I am sick with cancer. Please help my son and daughter to not give up and to always keep fighting. I know they might not carry on with hunting but I want them to be safe and on guard. Please let them know that I am always with them. Don't let Sam and Dean meet them because I have a feeling they need to be surprised when they finally meet."

"No wonder we don't remember her. It's because Dad wanted to follow out his wishes," Sam told Dean.

"They must've been good friends."

Back in Ruth's apartment her cell phone rang and she asked about Sam and Dean and was complaining to them. The person on the other line sad something to her that was helpful and she said, "Thank You," and hung up and ran out her door.

5:00 read the alarm clock. They heard a knocked. Sam got up and answered the door. It was Ruth.

"You lied to me!" Ruth said pushing Sam.

They looked at her in disbelief. The door was opened. And the tenant walked by a neighbor came out and asked what the commotion was about.

"Oh, they fight all the time, but they have the greatest make up sex ever,"

The neighbor just smiled and nodded and went back inside his room.

She saw the tenant looking at them and she slammed the door. She crossed her arms and look at Dean and Sam. Dean held out his hands squinting. She slapped them and said, "I was joking, like I am gonna touch your nails, I don't know where they've been!?!"

"What did we lie to you about?" Dean asked.

"Does Jo ring a bell?"

She threw a red journal out on the coffee table, "Your dad knew my dad, I looked through my dad's journal and found out that your father was on the one that told me everything I needed to know about hunting," She told them, and looked Sam straight in the eye, "that's why you were so calm in knowing I was a hunter."

"I," Sam started.

"Your dad's name is John right?"

"Yeah," Dean confessed.

"That looks a hell like our dads. This is your dad's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,"

Sam took the journal and looked through it there was a letter from their father in it. That looked like the one they found in his journal.

"Hello, Kevin, Well, it's been a good ride with you but I cannot be your partner any longer. My kids are older and you will soon find out what it feels like to lose a son to college. Luckily Dean is still loyal to me. I hope one day we will be as strong as a family as we were when Sam was only a baby and Mary was still alive.

Best of Luck,

John"

"Since you are his loyal son, where is he now?" Ruth asked.

"He died,"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. That was a disturbing ice breaker," Ruth said looking down at her feet.

Ruth sat down at the table and after a moment she spoke, "So, what do we do now?"

"You said you wanted to check out that Mystery House. We can start with that. I think our fathers' would like that. We can go to the library and research it," Sam told her.

"I already did, you two are related to Sarah and William," She started, "your family originated in Boston and Sarah moved to California to start a new life and build the house. And her cousins, your family, moved around a lot and didn't want anything to do with their "psycho" cousin and finally settled in Lawrence, Kansas. Am I right?"

"Wow, you're good," Dean said.

"Now, let's go down to that crazy ass mansion and check it out," She told them. 

They walked to the Impala and Dean asked, "Wait, why can't you drive your car to the mansion?"

"Why? We are going to the same place," Ruth told him, "plus your ride is kick ass."

Dean laughed and smiled, "I like you, you get the front seat!" Dean declared.

"Dean!" Sam told him, "I'm the shotgun seat!"

Ruth got into the front seat and smiled, "There's no time, backseat king!"

"fine," Sam obeyed.

As they were driving to the Mansion Ruth asked, "Hey, how did you guys get into hunting anyway?" 

"After our mother died, our dad got a little eccentric and knew whatever killed her was paranormal and wanted to get the thing that got her. He was really close we got the colt and everything but when our dad died the colt was suddenly gone. But luckily we got it back."

"Colt? like the colt Patterson? By Samuel Colt?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah,"

"My brother was talking about that right before he died," Ruth told them.

"What?" Sam said worried.

"That is opened something," She told them.

"Wow, your brother was really smart, wasn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Stephen was really cool," Ruth told them.

"Stephen and Ruth. Bible names?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, my family is Christian and my father wanted to name us something 'holy' so that nothing bad will happen to us. And look what happened! My mother died six months after I was born," Ruth told them.

"Back to the colt! Did your brother die right after he told you about the colt," Dean said harshly.

"Actually, I think he did,"

"Wait, did you just say six months?" Sam asked, "I thought you said your mother died after your birthday?

"Yeah, my step mom did, I don't even remember my real mom," She told him. 

"How did she die?" Sam got ahead of himself.

"A house fire," Ruth told him suspiciously, "What are you getting at?" 

"Dean, this _is_ our destiny," He said to his brother, "We were supposed to meet all the 'children' and keep them safe."

"Children?"

Sam turned back to sit properly in the seat.

"What?!?" She asked again punching Dean in the arm.

Dean told her about the Demon and how their struggle was trying to kill it. and how all the Children are connected.

"That is so," Ruth tried getting out the words.

"son-of-a-bitchy?"

"Yeah," Ruth said laughing at him.

Dean pulled over the car. They sat there for awhile watching Sam look at picture of him and Jessica at Knott's Berry Farm.

"Who's that?" Ruth asked.

"Jessica, my girl-" he caught himself and stopped.

"HELLO!" a man said loudly.

"God!" Dean said startled. He rolled down his window and said to the man, "What d'you want?"

"You're here for a tour I presume? For the Winchester House?"

"Uh, yeah, give us a sec," Dean told him.

They got out of the car and they talked with each other.

"I think we should take the tour and see if anything weird is on the EMF," Ruth suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Dean said. He turned to the man that was helping someone and said, "We'll take it."

As they were walking with the tour group Dean pulled out his EMF and put the headphones on to pretend he is listening to music.

Ruth asked Dean, "When did she die?"

"Uh, 'bout three year ago," He said trying to see what was on the EMF raising his eyebrows.

"And he's still sad about her because?" Ruth said, "I mean yeah, when someone dies you are supposed to be sad but you can't always morn for them every waking moment. I mean, wouldn't they want you to be happy?"

"Try telling that to," Dean said and got cut off.

"I guess it's not that easy for me, and thanks for talking behind my back," Sam said.

"Sam," She started just when Dean's EMF went off.

"This door," Dean said.

"Um, excuse me, but is there anything special in this room?" Ruth asked the tour guide.

"Oh, not really, I mean a lot of people that have been here get chills around that room. It was the place that Sarah died, other than that, no," He responded.

"Thank you," She told him.

They walked down to the car and started to drive off, "Okay, We should come back at night and check out that room," Ruth told them.

"How, do you propose, we get passed the security guards?" Sam asked her harshly.

She looked around as they were driving. And she saw a Halloween Costume shop and said, "Trick or Treat."

Dean got the hint and pulled over and they got out. Minutes later they come out with police uniforms on.

"Let's do this," Dean said putting sunglasses on.

They parked far away enough so people wouldn't see them when they got back to the mansion. Sam was asleep and Dean was humming to a Van Halen song.

"You know, you can always go back to school, go to college, marry a doctor, have kids, and have a nice life," Dean told Ruth.

"No, I'm not really a doctor's wife,"

Dean laughed at the remark, "I'm serious though, you don't have to tag along with us, its not like I mind that you are with us, but you're young you still have a chance to live a normal life."

"Thanks for the concern but, even if I do, they are still going to come after me. When I'm old and don't know squat about hunting anymore they are gonna come and who knows what they'll do to me," She told him earnestly, "before my brother died he told me that, we are in the middle of evil stuff, and they are finding more and more hunters each day and are killing them. I don't have anything to lose… I've already lost them."

"Yes, you do, you have your life to lose," 

"I'll have a life with you two, we'll scour the world of evil and kill it."

"Ruth, It may be easy to say that, long ago I said that about Sam, my dad, and I," Dean told her, "but now, I regret it everyday, I should've ran away and gone to college and marry a girl and have kids, I want that for people like me, there's a lot of hunters and the young ones need to figure out that there's more to life than finding something that killed your mom, or your brother, or your girlfriend," Dean said looking at Sam.

Sam woke up startled.

"What?" Ruth asked anxiously.

"Nothing,"

They got out of the car as soon as they saw the last person leave.

"You can't just say it's nothing, you are avoiding the subject!" Ruth told Sam.

"I," He started to say, "I kinda see the future in my dreams."

"You kinda? You can't just kinda see the future. It's like kinda being pregnant. You either are or your not. So which is it?"

"Okay, I get it, stop," He said frustrated as he was trying to unlock the door.

As they walked inside Ruth kept on with the subject, "So, what did you see that made you all flustered?" She asked him.

"I am not flustered," Sam told her.

"Yeah, you are,"

"Okay, guys, please stop arguing like a married couple and get on with trying to find this spirit," Dean told them.

"We should spilt up, I'll go look at that room and you two," She started to say, "just, don't do anything retarded."

They rolled their eyes and went off the opposite direction she went.

"You are totally diggin' her," Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, right, she gets on my nerves,"

"Yeah, but you totally want to do her!"

"Ugh, just shut up already," Sam told him.

Dean smiled and chuckled.

Ruth walked to the room and opened the door, she didn't see anything bad. But still her EMF was going off and she went inside as soon as she was far enough from the door the unthinkable happened. The door suddenly slammed. She turned around startled but kept on walking. A thunder storm can be heard outside.

In the room there was a bed and a baby's rocking chair. She saw something faint and as she walked closer she suddenly knew what it was. It was Sarah! She is a ghost now and haunts her house! She cocked her rifle and pointed it at her and shot. Sarah was too quick. As she reappeared, papers were flying all around the room and dust was everywhere. She kneeled down because of the dust in her eyes and when she got up and looked a hammer was flying strait at her. She screamed and as she squinted her eyes, it stopped and floated. The figure came closer and whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop the construction," over and over again.

Sam and Dean heard her scream and banged on the door, "Ruth, can you hear me?" Sam shouted as loud as he could because of the thunder and the wind.

"Yeah," Ruth said, she got the gun again and shot, and the hammer dropped. Sarah was gone.

The door opened and Ruth rushed over to them. She was all dirty from the dust but she was fine. As they were walking down out of the house the front door couldn't be opened.

"Could it still be her?" Ruth asked frightened.

"I don't know, maybe. You shot at her right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ruth told him.

"Come on, lets burn her bones before she comes back," Dean said.

They went to the car and got shovels out and when down to the graveyard  
and found her grave.

Ruth was holding the flashlight for Sam and Dean.

"Why can't you help us?" Dean asked. 

"I am," Ruth told him.

"Holding a flashlight does not mean helping," Dean told her.

"Just shut up and dig!" Ruth told him.

After they salted and burned her body they went back to the car.

"That was totally," Ruth said tired not able to finish her sentence.

"Ready to take me up on that offer?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah right, I've seen scarier," Ruth smiled. 


End file.
